Portrait Family Chronicles
by Princess-Kirby
Summary: The story of the ghosts of the mansion before they died, and how their afterlife went. Love and lust springs, betrayl happens, and the mystery to the deaths is solved.
1. Chapter 1

Twas a cold, blusterous day. What I expected to be a joyous day , turned out to be one dull and bleak. As I cradled my newborn child in my arms, I thought about how this would change my life. Questions raced through my head. How will my sons adapt? How will the family react? What affect will the baby have on the whole house? All I could think of, was merely one more mouth to feed. Still pondering this effect, I tried to see my husband Neville's thoughts were on the subject, but alas, it was no use. He was lost within the text of his book and completely oblivious to his surroundings. He's always been like this. Neville was a scholar child in his youth. Books were much like the friends he never had. He wasted away much of his youth just reading, never being in the outside world of reality. I left him with his book and fell back into my thoughts. Neville and I lived in the enormous mansion with our whole family. We also live in a great location. Middle of the forest where people get lost almost all of the time. But what can I say, it's still a great house. I managed to gain some sleep before arriving home, somehow keeping my baby from slipping out of my arms. I awoke to a very unpleasant shout.

"Lydia! Be careful, the baby almost slipped and fell! Don't you know you never sleep with your child in your arms like that!" he barked in his nagging tone. 

"First off, the baby is your child too. Secondly, 'the' is a he, Chauncey. I'm sorry Neville, but I'm exhausted. You'd be the same way if you had to take care of the baby with no sleep for a week after eight hours of labor!" 

Neville seemed to shut up after I snapped at him. We arrived almost immediately after that, and I was still unsure of how everyone would take to Chauncey. Why was I worried? There are many people living in my mansion. And half of them aren't even my family.

Carrying the sleeping Chauncey in my arms, I hesitantly walked up the stair to my front porch. There, I awaited Neville to escort me inside, as well as protect me from the predicted giddy mob waiting for our arrival. Sure enough, as we walked through the front door, three smiling faces greeted us. Simultaneously, they all shouted,

"Welcome Home! We're so happy! WHERE'S THE BABY!?!?", all wanting first dibs to cuddle the child. 

The first face I could make out through my headache and blurred vision was Nana. Nana was Neville's mother, a sweet old lady who became my first close friend of the family. When Neville's father died, she was terribly depressed and had no where to go. Kind, but reluctantly, Neville allowed Nana to live with us. When she started to live here, I spent most of my time with her, consoling her on her lose as she told wonderful stories of her youth. Nana also spent most of her time knitting. Everyday, she would be found in her husband's old rocker, knitting away aimlessly to pass the time. She continues to do so today, only coming out for food and special occasions. Knowing her gentle nature, I quickly handed Chauncey to her. 

"AWWWWWW, just look at this little bundle of joy. Thank God I just finished my blanket I made, You'll be warm tonight little one" said Nana eying Chauncey as though he was a precious jewel. 

"I want to see him next! When's it my turn?"

"Quit whining! I want to see my new grandchild so I'll hold him for as long as I want to!"

" Until you drop dead? I hope………"

"Miss Petunia! That's a horrible thing to say!" I shouted, increasing the pain in my head.

" Come on Lydia! She's hogging the baby and knowing Nana I may never hold him 'till his first birthday!"

I try to ignore Miss Petunia's fights with my mother-in-law. Remembering the she is best friend always prevents me from slapping her. She and I have always been childhood friends, now closer then ever. Miss Petunia really is caring and kind person. She's also the most beautiful person I know. She always loved to participate in beauty pageants during her twenties. Her favorite one, was the GHOST pageant, standing for Gorgeous Hostess Of Society Today. She always stole the crown with her amazing body, dress, talents, and all around performance. She had it all, until she hit thirty, and her parents died, leaving her nothing. Left alone on the streets, she came to me first, hoping that we could give her some place to stay. I could never turn her away, so I made a special room just for her. As for little tiffs with Nana, it all started when Nana called Petunia an artificial, no soul bitch for criticizing her knit work, and it went all down hill from there. 

With my head pounding and having severe dizziness , I couldn't possibly handle anymore 'welcome home' greetings from the family. Neville, noticing how tortured I was, came to my rescue.

"Honey, you've had long day, why don't you go upstairs to our room and get some sleep, I'll take care of Chauncey till you wake up."

It seemed angels sang a beautiful hymn when he said that. With a quick peck on his cheek, I scurried up the stairs, watching Nana, Petunia, and the one woman I couldn't identify, hovering over my baby. Shakily, I opened the door and collapsed on my bed. Striating myself out, I tried to relax and fall asleep. When I finally did, it was the most serene I have felt all week. 


	2. Chapter 2

I awoke several hours later, groggy and vexed. I slowly arose to a sitting position, discovering my migraine had healed. This one recovery made me feel somewhat better. Just when I thought nothing could possibly bring it back, two identical boys tackled me on my bed shrieking,

"MOMMY! MOMMY! MOMMY! YOUR HOME! WE MISSED YOU!!"

"Mommy missed you too…" I moaned . The last thing I needed was my twins springing my new headache.

"Henry, Orville, I told you to wake your mom up gently, not violently !" The boys faces immediately showed remorse for their rude awakening. Seeing the sadness in their eyes, I had to forgive them.

"It's alright Melody, I'm used to this." And was I used to this. Henry and Orville were always a hand full, even from the moment they were born. It took three hours of painful labor to just get Henry out. Orville took another four. The two twins have always been rambunctious little demons, causing unpredictable chaos in our home and anyone in their way. They are also very territorial. I have found out their most prized possessions are the toy plains Neville got them for their fifth birthday. I was the unfortunate one to make the mistake of moving them. Once they saw someone had touched them, they almost started World War III. Thankfully I knew that a game of hide and seek calms the two down, as long as they win.

"Did you two say hello to your new baby brother?" I asked quickly, changing the subject.

"No mamma"

"Well why don't you go meet him, his name is Chauncey. He's with your father."

"Race Ya!" dared Henry to Orville, as the two raced out faster then a fired bullet.

"Please be careful and don't break anything!" I desperately shouted after them. But as I heard a vase break in the distance, I had reached them too late.

"Take my advice Melody, Think careful before you decide to have children…. I would hate to see someone like you to wind up with the devil's child."

"Don't worry Miss Lydia. I haven't even found a decent man worthy to be called mine. I've got plenty of time to find that special someone."

Melody had time. A young maiden of twenty years has so much to live for. At least, Melody had something to live for. The tale of Melody is an unfortunate one. Melody was the daughter of Ursula, my sister. She and her husband Tristan were the best musicians I have ever known. Tristan was a phenomenal pianist, while Ursula was a expert cellist. Having a daughter only made their lives more wonderful. Combining their musical talents together, they gave their daughter a name that reflected their life's passion. However, Melody did not have a great start in her early life. One winter night, Ursula and Tristan were walking home from one of their performances, when a masked man asked for all the money they had and Ursula's wedding band. Refusing the ring, the two tried to escape the robber, when he pulled a gun and shot them dead. Melody went through a great depression. The poor girl felt as though she couldn't live anymore. I begged Neville to allow her to live with us. I didn't want to lose my only niece. Neville accepted without hesitation, and she came to live with us at the age of thirteen. I have seen her blossom into a mature young woman since then. She looks on the bright side of life, and is a wonderful babysitter. Her only worry in life, would be Shivers, the butler who stalks her.

" Congratulations on the new baby boy!" She said gleefully, trying to lift my spirits.

"To be honest, I was really hoping for a girl. I have enough boys. And knowing Henry and Orville, it's going to be their infancy all over again…."

"Every child is different. At least Neville took him for the afternoon. Would you like me to fetch you some tea?"

"No, no, no that's quite alright. I'll go down to the kitchen myself and get some. Is Mr. Luggs down there yet?"

"Should be preparing dinner as we speak."

On that note, I walked quickly, trying to avoid Neville from handing Chauncey off the minute he saw me. I scampered down the stairs to the kitchen, desperate something the soothe my pounding head. I was excited to see Mr. Luggs. He was a wonderful chef, preparing the finest cuisine I had ever tasted. Although a man of thirty, I was worried for his health. It may seem odd, but Mr. Luggs had never tried any of the food he prepared until the third year he had been with us. When he tried it for the first time, he couldn't stop. He began to eat tiny bites from our main dishes during meals. Bites turned into chucks, chucks turned to halves, then halves turned into one person not getting a full meal. He ballooned into a mass of fat after that one bite. Thankfully through counseling, He doesn't eat all that food anymore, but I know he always cheats. I walked down to the kitchen, opened the door, and found the obese chef shoveling a small wedge of cheese down his throat.

"LUGGS!" I shouted, trying to stop him from further killing himself. I must have spooked him because he took a huge bite, which he then tried to swallow whole. With no luck, he quickly spat it on the floor. Clearing his throat, he stumbled towards me.

"Ahhh, Lydia. So nice to see you again. What is the child? A young pup or a tiny princess?"

"His name is Chauncey. Eight pounds, seven ounces……."

"….. more to feed" chuckled Mr. Luggs, showing his wide grin under his three chins.

"Can I make you something for that headache of yours?" My suffering was written across my face.

"Tea would be nice" I said softly, trying to ignore the pain in my head.

Mr. Luggs when straight to work, preparing the water a searching for a tea bag. I sat on my little stool, waiting for my tea, when yet another thought popped into my head. I was thinking about Mr. Luggs, how his afterlife would be like. I know I shouldn't be thinking such things, but I knew with his present health he wouldn't be here for long. I was told once that if someone during their life time committed one of the seven deadly sins, their ghost in the next life would reflect their sin, and could never see their true face again. Obviously, he committed gluttony. I pray all the time for him, hoping this wasn't true. Mr. Luggs waddled over with my tea, and I snapped out of my depressing thought.

"There you go, British Rose Tea. Always soothes the aching head."

"Thank you Mr. Luggs" I said, trying to take in the tea's remedy. While enjoying me tea, Mr. Luggs had one last thing to mention.

"Before I forget, a delivery of flowers came for you while you were gone this morning. What would you like to do with them?"

I thought about it quickly, and narrowed down my options.

" I would use a vase, but Henry and Orville broke that not even ten minutes ago. I can't use a jar because to Jarvis, that would be like taking one of his 'children'." By now I was annoyed, having no place for my flowers.

"Why not get Bogmire to dig a hole and plant them?" he suggested. "When is he ever busy?"

"Might as well, he does nothing but sleep all day." With a large inhale, I grabbed the bouquet, and scuttled my way outside to the old garden shed.


	3. Chapter 3

As I paced out the back door, I was blinded by the setting sun. As I made my way over to the garden shed, I felt somewhat bad for leaving Chauncey with Neville all day. Then I remembered I wasn't the one carrying constant crier, so I felt ten times better. I finally made it over to the garden shed, a rusty run down house where most of our junk was kept. No one really went back here, so I didn't know how to handle the boy.

"Bogmire……." I called softly. I cautiously opened the down, trying to find that lazy gardener. The shed was very gloomy looking, with a dirt floor and no light. It almost appeared haunted, as if some ghost were to sneak up and scare me into a heart attack. I thought I would never find him, until I looked up. Lo and behold, there he was, sleeping his life away.

"BOGMIRE!" I shouted loudly. With a shock of fear, the sleeping lump yelped and rolled down from the rafters and onto the dirt floor with a thud. At my feet, whining in pain, was the lazy sack known as Bogmire.

"Hello miss Lydia, hows ya doin' this fine ev'ning?" He asked in a flawless southern

accent. How Bogmire came to be our gardener was very confusing and very last minute.

It all began the first day he came to our house. Trying to enjoy some quite time, I heard a

loud banging on the front door. I was afraid he was going to knock it down. Neville

quickly answered the door, and there he was. He began to beg for our help.

Apparently, he was being chased by the local police force for stealing food with his fellow

convicts. I thought Neville would turn him away, but then he shouted to me to hide him in

the garden shed. Not understanding why, I grabbed Bogmire and stowed him away.

The police were at our house half an hour later. When they asked if they saw the

young convict come through here, Neville denied it. We went back to the shed two

hours later, when the police were well gone. When we saw him again, Neville had a deal.

If he wanted to stay out of trouble, he was to stay under our watch, as a

gardener. He could live in the shed, and be fed everyday. But when he was called for

work, he was to do so. This sounding better then life in prison, Bogmire agreed without

hesitation.

Bogmire slowly got up, still in pain from his latest plung. I stared at him with annoyance,

and disgust, seeing the three types of dirt across his face.

"Sorry to disturb your nap, but if you don't mind, these lovely flowers came by

for me today. Could you please dig a hole for them?" trying to hide my irritation

with a smile.

"I'm gussin' Henry and Orville gone off and broke yerr' vase again?" Smiling with his

wide grin of yellow teeth.

"Yes, they did." How to thank Bogmire for such a bitter reminder, I tried to repress it.

"Can you just plant the flowers please?!" more annoyed then ever.

"Any place in particular?"

"Put them by Ursula's grave, it's almost the anniversary of her death."

It may seem odd, but we do have a small graveyard in the back of our house. Only our

family is really is buried there. The first to be buried in the graveyard was Neville's

father. I think it's the only reason Neville allowed Nana to stay with us. That was one

thing Bogmire was good for. Although he may be lazy, he is a talented grave digger.

Bogmire took the flowers, and before racing out the door, when he suddenly shouted

back,

"Lydia! almost forgot! I was rummaging through all this crap yesterday cuz' I was bored,

when I found a glass jar in mint condition. Just a few scratches, but you hardly notice em'.

Think that crazy brother of yours might appreciate it?"

"I think he would. Thank you." concealing my fury for him. He raced out the door, and

my fake smile transformed into a hating frown. He may be our gardener, but that doesn't

give him the right to criticize my family. Although, as much of a dick he is, he was

unfortunately right. My brother Jarvis was a bit crazy. No one in my family knows why,

but his insanity began when he was little. He was reaching for something I a large glass

jar, when it tipped over and fell on his head. He was knock out for two weeks. After he

woke up, my parents began to notice him develop strange behaviors. He created an

abnormal obsession with jars. He collected jars, and they became his 'family'. Jarvis

always concealed himself in his room, surrounded by his family. He kept to himself and

hardly left the comfort of his room. He was forced to come live with us when my parents

died. I don't mind him staying with us. He's my only brother, and I would do anything for

him.

I was less agitated with Bogmire on my way to visit Jarvis. I was feeling very

good, until two waltzing characters swiftly crashing into me and caused to fall.

"O my! We're so sorry miss Lydia. Are you ok?" Waverly quickly asked, hoping I didn't break anything.

"I quite fine, it's alright" I lied. "What are you doing anyway?"

"Why, practicing for the waltz competition this weekend! Must be perfect if we are to win

first." pronounced Warren proudly. This is what happens when two local waltz champions

are forced to live you against your will. At least, this was their situation. Waverly was my

oldest sister, and from the moment she discovered what dance was, she never stopped

dancing. As a child she would always take the floor and dazzle everyone with her fantastic

moves. She entered every dance competition she could, and that's how she met Warren.

The two discovered the dance of waltz and made it their passion. Through hard work,

they perfected the dance, and stole the show every time they preformed. They were

supposed to raise money and live in a house of their own, but Warren killed that dream by

proposing to Waverly earlier then planned. Now they live here because my mother forced

it in her will, to make sure, when they finally raise enough money, they had a place to stay

until they can get a house.

"Sorry again for knocking you over." Waverly apologized "We're just so excited about

the next competition! We're trying to get as much practice as we can."

"So practice in the ballroom……… where it's ok to dance…….. And not knock anyone

over."

"Marvelous idea!" proclaimed Warren. The two danced their way to the ballroom, and I

was trying to hide my frustration as I made my way toward Jarvis's room. As I felt a small

pain creeping up into my head, I felt as though I was about to cry. The feeling stayed with

me for a brief moment, but I quickly put on a straight face for Jarvis when he saw me.

"Jarvis…" I called, looking around at the abundance of jars .

"Lydia? Is that you?" I heard a voice ask.

"Yes dear, it's me. I have something for you." I immediately heard a small clanging , as I

saw a figure with short, bleach blonde hair arise from the sea of shaped glass.

"O Lydia. How are you this da- what happened to your stomach?" I almost forgot the last

time I saw Jarvis was two weeks before I had my baby.

"O, I delivered about a week ago. Your new nephew's name is Chauncey."

"Chauncey, ah yes, a fine name, I shall consider it when I get a new child."

I didn't know what he meant by this, but then I remembered that each jar in his room was

his own child. He never met a woman during his life, and I think he never will.

"You said you had something for me?" he quickly answered back.

"Hmm? O yes, I do." I brought he jar into his sight, and he stared at it like it was a

priceless artifact from a lost kingdom. He ran towards me, and took the jar

carefully, like it was a new born infant.

"Such beauty this one has. A bit dirty, but I shall take her" he said, he eyes sparkling with

happiness.

"Her?" I questioned.

"Yes, a beautiful girl. A few scratches, but none the less, a fine one. I shall name

her Abigail."

"A beautiful name indeed" I agreed with him. I may be crazy for talking like this, but he

needs the support. If people tried to correct him, he would be just miserable.

"DINNER IS READY!!!" I heard Mr. Luggs scream at the top of he lungs. I felt the

vibrations of everyone in the house racing down toward the dining room to eat dinner.

"Jarvis, are you coming?" I asked.

"Yes, yes" he responded, slowly coming out of the crowd of jars. When he finally came to

me, we both exchanged smiles as I began to escort him down to dinner.


	4. Chapter 4

As Jarvis and I went down to dinner, I wondered if Neville was at all mad at me for leaving Chauncey with him the entire day. I knew if he had a migraine because of the baby, he would be mad, and I was screwed. Me having hopes Neville would be angry with me, went into the room, and found young Chauncey sleeping in his arms. I staggered over, not believing what I saw, crouched down and stared at the little boy in his bliss.

"He's sleeping!?!?!?" I questioned.

"Yes, he is quite the sleeper actually. Half an hour after you left, he was asleep in my arms. I put him in for a nap, fed him some formula, and now he is sleeping once more."

I felt as though Neville should be canonized as a saint for his God like deed. How sweet that man was to me, taking Chauncey hassle free. I felt so good, until I was asked a favor.

"Heeeeeeeeyyyyy Lydia, haven't seen you in a while, How about lettin' me hold the son that should be mine."

Neville gaurded Chauncey and gave him the nastiest look. As soon as I heard that voice, I knew it was Slim Bankshot. So much can be said about him. I like to sum him up in four words, _Son of a Bitch._ Well………… at least that what he is now. To tell the truth, he's my ex boyfriend. I don't know what I ever saw in him, he was just soooo….. _sexy……_ I meet him while lost in a huge city looking for my parents new house. I stupidly thought a speakeasy would have some fine gentlemen who could help me. The men got me drunk and tried to take "advantage" of me, until a young brunette man in his pinstripe pants with brown button vest came gracefully to my rescue. He then persuaded the men to go off and find some actual hor to have fun with. Slim was so sweet, he stayed with me that whole time I was in the bathroom vomiting. He even used the money he won in the pool matches that night to fix me up and send me on my way. I thought I never see him again, until I went with my father to a social event two weeks later. Who did I see in the distance shooting stick? The man who saved me that one night before. He was so interesting, and the best damn pool player in the world. H was so skilled at that table, like he had the powers of a pool God. After his many victories, and a few drinks, we began to talk. We must have talked for hours that night. He was so sweet, innocent, kinda sleazy, but I found that incredibly hot, and before I knew, I was telling my father that we were going to his apartment on the far side of town. I didn't come back till the next morning. What exactly happened up there, well, lets say I didn't keep my vow of virginity until marriage like good girls do. Slim and I were the hot couple for about a year, when disaster stroke. He lost all his money in a gamble of horse races, and was forced onto the streets. I was living with him at the time. When I found out, I couldn't even classify how stupid he was. We fought a lot and I couldn't take the pressure anymore, so I left him. I saw him again many years later, when Neville and I were about to be evicted from our mansion. Hearing I was in the neighborhood, Slim popped in for a visit. I at first didn't even want to speak with him, until he gave me an offer I couldn't refuse. Apparently, he won a championship pool tournament , which we won a million dollars. He said he would pay off the entire mortgage, only if he was to live here as long as he wanted, rent free. I wanted to refuse, but we needed the money. Now I wish for that magical day he actually leaves us for good.

" I don't trust you any child of mine" I sneered at Slim

" Come on Lydia, I'm not _**that bad **_of an influence. What have your kids ever picked up from me?' Slim jeered back.

"How about the time you told the boys that liquor makes milk more enjoyable, and found them drunk an hour later?" Miss Petunia quickly snorted back.

"Nice to know you can keep track of other people's kids problems, and not even know where yours are." Nana smirked to her.

"She's taking a nap you old fart! I'll get her later!"

Now began the annual glaring contest. "Stop right now! No fighting at dinner. New rule established now!" They stopped and just waited for the food to come.

"Do we have any ice?" Mr. Luggs asked, thankfully changing the subject.

"No, I don't think so. I go get some." I hurried off to the freezer. We had a huge freezer, about the size of our bedroom. Big enough for someone to work in there. And that's what I found. I opened the door and a mountaineer man with various fur pelts, as he was preparing them for some rare use.

"Sir Weston, what in hell are you doing!?"

"What does it look like? I'm preparing pelts for some new fur coats I want to make. These will be fine quality indeed ."

"Tell me again why you must work in the freezer?" I asked annoyingly.

"You know I hate the heat. Makes me feel ……..weak. I **love** the cold." he said proudly.

" So you just stay here until winter?"

"Yup".

He really did love the cold, seeing how he was the only white child down in Alaska. Born and raised there, he became immune to the cold, and learned how to hunt like a professional. He moved down here when he was a young man of eighteen. He befriend Neville at Harvard. During that time in Harvard, Weston rediscovered his love for hunting, by taking expensive trips to foreign lands. He has been to Africa, and brought back the ivory of an elephant and rhino. He has been to Siberia and brought back the pelt of a tiger. He has gone all over, and owns only the rarest furs. His dream is to go to Antarctica, and gain his ultimate trophy of a polar bear. I think he's crazy, but its his life, not mine.

"Can we get some ice and go to dinner? Please!" I had to nag.

"Alright…. Out to the warmth." he said with a disgusted look on his face. We made it out to the dining hall, and all were seated. Just when I though I was going to enjoy a hot meal, another favor was asked.

"Lydia, Vincent is being very stubborn today and won't come down. Would you mind taking a plate of food up to him?" Mr. Luggs, having the nerve to ask.

"No problem." I grinned, trying not to choke.

I grabbed a plate of food and made my way back up to the art studio. I was a bit mad at the fact I had to do this. It wasn't like I hated Vincent Van Gore, it just I felt awkward to be around him. It began when he moved in with us. He invested his money in his art that never became popular, so being Neville's best friend, he moved in. Vincent drew these abstract gothic and ghosts images. They are very interesting, and flourished while he was there. To make him feel welcome, I would sit with him in his art studio, and watch him sculpt and paint. He spoke in his own made up language that I soon began to understand. He was so intriguing, and I felt something toward him that I felt once before. He just seemed so attractive, and it was like I could love him. My feelings grew stronger, when I learned he felt the same way. We knew it couldn't be true, until one day, when Neville was gone , that I went to Vincent's studio in the night. I watched him, and out of no where, began to hug him. I could tell we both felt _**very **_promiscuous. Then, all the sudden, he kissed me. I responded back and we began to make out. We held each other in our arms and stumbled all over the place, knocking down canvases and papers. It was so passionate. Then suddenly, we were on the couch. We held our bodies close together, and it felt incredible. I huffed heavily, and told him to stay like this. And we did, for a long time. When the feeling faded, held me closer and harder, more and more, and I felt fantastic. I soaked this feeling, and when it was gone, we were asleep. We woke and promised never to tell anyone. I lost most feeling for him, but seeing him makes my heart jump in regret. .

"Vincent! You here?" I shouted softly. I didn't want to disturb him.

"YIS! I am here!" he pronounced in his French accent. "Ahh, miss Lydia! Is good to see you. I must ask your opinion on this portrait, What you think?"

I saw a ghost bride, like she was killed by her former love, and now roams the earth looking for love again.

"Its beautiful. Just breath taking." I said softly. It was really beautiful. I quickly snapped out of my trance and offered him dinner.

"Thank you my dear. I shall enjoy this meal with your most helping comment." I quickly smirked at him , and hurried along my way.

Finally I was to eat dinner. It wasn't all that special, same as most. Nana and Petunia got into a fight over the butter, which Neville had to get involved. Luggs snuck back to the kitchen for second helpings. Henry and Orville got into a mini food fight, and Sir Weston complained his food was not cold enough . I ate my meal in peace and decided to head to bed when if finished. Neville took the liberty of putting Chauncey to bed. With that, I bid everyone good night. Such a day this has been for me. Three different migraines and several moods of anger and frustration. I quickly changed and wrapped my self in the covers. At last, for the first time all day, I was at peace.


	5. Chapter 5

I was in a deep, heavy sleep. Probably the best sleep I've ever gotten since I've been home. I was in such heavenly bliss, dreaming such sweet dreams. I dreamt that I had no children, and no one else was living in our small house, just me and Neville. I was on the porch I always wanted, enjoying the cool, relaxing summer breeze. I could have stayed like this for an eternity. But then, my dream was murdered, by Chauncey's loud cry. I awoke groggily, realizing I was now in reality. I looked towards Neville, seeing if he was making any attempt to get up. Deciding that he refused to get up, I went to take care of Chauncey. My eyes were glazed of weariness as I made my way to his room. I could barely see in the black of the night. I managed to find a candle and some matches lying around. After a few tries, and managed to gain a light. As soon as I held the light up to the level of my eyes, I immediately saw a scary depressed face. Scared out of my mind, I screamed in terror. The face became white as a sheet and stumbled away from me as it fell to the floor. 

"O my God! Are you alright?" I asked, hoping he didn't break anything. 

"Oh. Miss Lydia, I'm fine. I'm sorry. You would mind _**please! **_to put out that bloody candle. You know I fear fire." Shivers asked, in his stern tone.

"Sorry Shivers, didn't know you would be out this late snooping around the mansion" I said annoyed. I knew just what he was doing.

Shivers was our butler. However, he's the worst butler in the world. He may clean, but not for the reasons he should. It all began when he overheard Neville speaking that he had finished his will, and everyone in the house was getting some type of inheritance. Shivers, wondering if he got anything, began to use his job as the perfect way to sneak around the mansion, desperately trying to find Neville's will. If and when he finds it, he wants to use his cut to pay for his retirement. Seeing how he is currently seventy years old, I have told him to let it go and just retire. Shivers still refuses. He knows we are very wealthy, so any large amount of money in his pocket would make him a very happy man. To be honest, he really creeps me out. He gives off the impression that he once worked as Victor Frankenstein's assistant, raising the monster to new life. The worst part, is the fact he had a crush on Miss Melody. Honestly, I have no idea why he has such feelings. When he realized his feelings for her, he used his free time to stalk her. When she's not around, he goes in her room and takes pleasure in touching her piano and instruments. It sickens me. I try to make him retire, but I'm beginning to lose all hope. 

"My apologies for disturbing you this evening, I shall be headed to my quarters now." he said slowly, as if he been caught. He began to walk the other way.

"Shivers, that's not the way to your room."

"I know" he said. No use in trying to stop him. Every women in this house knew his dirty little secret. After the long interval with Shivers, I feared Chauncey would be extremely upset. I went into the nursery, and found Chauncey in a moderate wild state.

"Oh oh oh, Chauncey dear, it's ok, mommy's here" I calmly said, trying to make him stop crying. I felt around to see if he was hungry or needed changing. When he was neither, I had no idea what to do. Chauncey's crying clouded my mind as I tried to figure out what could soothe this savage beast. Then I remembered, when Henry and Orville were infants. Whenever they were like this, I certain lullaby would always calm them down. I tried to remember the name of it, but I was completely lost. In a sudden revelation, it was _**Golden Slumbers **_I started to sing softly,

Golden slumber kiss your eyes,Smiles await you when you ,pretty baby,Do not cry,And I'll sing you a lullaby.

Chauncey began to stop crying. He was merely making mumbles now. I continued,

Care you know not,Therefore sleep,While I o'er you watch do ,pretty darling,Do not cry,And I will sing a lullaby.

Finally Chauncey was semi conscious. It wouldn't be long before he fell back to sleep. Sitting in the little chair in the corner, I held my baby, rocking him slowly. Suddenly, I heard someone coming through the door. I got scared easily, not knowing who that was, or their intentions. Suddenly, a small girl in pig tales came in with a face of fear and tears in her eyes . She sniffled,

"Have you seen my mommy?" she whined "I had a nightmare, and I can't find her…"

"O Sue Pea, come here." Sue Pea came over and curled up next to me on the chair.

"Your mommy saw how peaceful you were sleeping in the guest room and didn't want to disturb you. She was going to wake you in the morning." I said gently, trying to make her feel better."

"I had a really scary nightmare, a lady came down our way and looked very upset. She shirked really loud, and had sparks flying form her hands. I saw glass flying and people screaming. The lady shouted 'Revenge for my broken heart!'. I heard thunder crashing, and I woke up crying in the room alone." she began to sniffle loudly, trying to fight back her tears.

"Come here, rest your head on my arm, you'll feel better." I rocked my whole back in the same motion as my arms, trying to comfort the two children.

Sue Pea was so sweet and innocent, despite her back round. Although the cutest child ever, she is bastard child of Miss Petunia. Miss Petunia never revealed the name of the father. All we know she got pregnant the same time I was with Henry and Orville. We almost delivered on the same night. I think that's why her parents left her nothing, because of the bastard pregnancy. Miss Petunia never even told me the father. Nana believes she had Slim for a night and that's why Sue Pea is here. I decided to leave it be. Both mother and daughter are happy, and that's good enough for me. I felt bad for the young girl though. She was sleeping for so long, she didn't even remember where she was. This was sort of a cycle for her. She would stay up for an incredible length of time, and go to sleep for the same amount. She rarely had a nightmare, so this came across as odd for me.

Before I knew it, both Chauncey and Sue Pea were out likes lights. I quickly tucked Chauncey in, trying not to wake Sue Pea. As I flickered off the lights in his room, I cradled Sue Pea in my arms, and headed off to Petunia's room. While on my way, I thought I heard someone in the stair way. Thinking they were going down, I continued my path. All of four seconds later, I bumped into a shady figure going up. He told me he was very sorry as I poorly tried to regain my balance.

"Grimmly, is that you?" I couldn't se anything, until he lead me down stairs to the sitting room, when I could finally see him in the light.

"O, Grimmly. You gave me a fright there." I said, short of breath.

"I'm sorry for scaring you, I heard some crying and wanted to see what was up, not to mention I saw Shivers and wanted avoid him from asking me if I knew where Neville's will is."

"Good call."

Uncle Grimmly, as the kids call him, was a kind man. Being Neville's brother, he moved in with us after their father died. However, he mostly kept to himself. The family did see him during the day and at meals, but he is very quite. He hardly talks to anyone, so I'm pretty lucky right now. He wanders the house each night, just roaming in the black of the twilight. But not only does he love the dark, but mirrors as well. . I never understood why he loves mirrors so much. Neville told me once that Grimmly's first love always stood in front of a mirror. She did so much, Grimmly said the first thing he sees when he stares, is her. So romantic I thought, but the story comes to a sad ending. She died of unknown causes, and that's why he so quiet.

"So how's my new nephew?" he asked with a smile on his face.

"He's fine now. He cried a little, but I calmed him down with some singing."

"O right, I heard you sing. You have such a beautiful voice, just like …. her…. Lucy.." he went into some sort of trance, but quickly snapped out.

"…. O, sorry."

"It's quite alright" I assured him. He doesn't mean to space out like this, he just does. I guess that's why people don't make the effort to speak with him. He started to stare at Sue Pea.

"Awww, poor child, she's so cute. Listen, you're busy with Chauncey and need your sleep, let me take Sue Pea and I'll put her with Petunia."

I accepted the kind offer. We exchanged a hug good-bye, and he took Sue Pea. I hurried back to my room, where I was to continue my much needed rest.


	6. Chapter 6

" Ok girls, just like I told you, with the right index finger, bring the yarn from the ball under and over the point of the right needle. Continue until your done and I show you what's up next" Nana instructed.

"WE KNOW! You've only said that ten times in the past fifteen minutes, you old hag!" Miss Petunia had to fight back.

"Oh, just shut up please! Honestly, this is supposed to be happy girl time, so don't ruin !" Melody desperately tried to make peace.

This is something we girls did every week. We just called it the Knitting Circle, a little women only social club where we discuss happenings over the week and catch up with each other. The reason for Nana's constant instruction, no one was talking. Our newest inductee is little Sue Pea, who is still trying desperately to get her first stitch just right. 

"Mommy, this is hard!!! I can't do this!" Sue Pea whined. What would I give to make her shut up. 

"Here honey, let me get that for you" Petunia kindly offered. 

" You know, if you keep on doing _**everything **_for her, she'll never learn….." Nana nagged. 

"You raise your kids your way, I'll raise mine!" Petunia yelled. And so it began.

"I'm done raising mine, and they turned out pretty damn good!"

"Then why do they still live with you?" 

" At least mine ain't bastards!" Nana retaliated.

"You take that back!"

"Make me!" When the knitting needles were drawn in a sword like fashion, I feared a battle of epic proportions was about to begin. Thankfully, Neville came to end the war before it began.

"Lydia dear, can I see you for a minute, it's important."

"Yes!" I quickly responded. I walked out of the room, hoping Melody can keep the two civil. 

"What is it Neville dear?" I asked. 

"I received a letter from your sister Monica, I don't know what for, but she wrote it was important on the back of the envelope."

I haven't heard from my sister in years. She never wrote, never visited, never came to family reunions. I guess I lost all contact with her, seeing how Waverly, Ursula and I made her life a living hell. It was fun.

"Let me see." I quickly snatched the letter from his hands and opened it. I had no clue what Monica could possible want after ten years. It was when I read it, realized it was truly worth writing about. 

Dear Lydia,

I know this may seem odd, seeing how I hate you, but I am in need of your help. You see, my son Biff has gotten himself into some terrible trouble. I never got the full story, but he 's an accomplice in a bank robbery and shooting! I have no idea what to do. With mom, dad, and Ursula gone, you're the only responsible one I can turn to. Can you find it your heart to do this one favor for me? Take Biff in. He won't be a burden, I promise. He just needs a strong role model, like the men in your house, to set him back on track. O please Lydia, my almost sweet sister. I would be in total gratitude if you did this. Call me on my new number. It's in the envelope somewhere.

Your baby sister,

Monica Atlas

I felt a sudden shock of fear and remorse. How could I be so wicked to her all those years ago? I knew she had I son, but what became of her husband? The last thing I wanted was another male in the house, but she's my sister. She needed me. 

"Neville, I think we should call and tell her Biff can stay."

"You want to think about that first?" Neville seemed surprised. He knew I would never say such a think without at least trying to talk myself out of it first. 

"No, no, I think it will be alright. He can live in the basement next to Shivers." It was then Neville gave me an awkward glance. Then I realized, I would never force anyone to live next to Shivers. He would be scared for life listening to his fantasies. 

"Ok, he can live in the guest room." With a sigh of relief, Neville left, hoping I knew what I was doing. I managed to find the new number on a thinly cut piece of paper. I grabbed the phone, dialed the number, and tried to swallow my nerves before she picked up. After several rings, I hoped I would be lucky and leave a message. But suddenly, I heard a weak, shaken voice. 

"……..Hello?"

"Hi, Monica. It's Lydia. I got your letter."

"O Thank God you called. It seemed forever since I sent that letter. Listen I don't mean to put this on you but-"

"No sweetie it's alright. You sounded like you need help." She seemed stressed. I began to worry. 

"Sorry. Things have been….difficult for me the past few months." I heard so much sadness in her voice, like she was about to cry.

"Why?" I asked, trying to find some answers. 

"Well………………" 

"What happened?" I demanded to know. 

"Roger left me. Three months ago. We ran into some bad luck financially and he left without warning, leaving me with all the bills."

I was in a state of horror. What a bastard! How dare he leave her with bills she can't pay on her own! This is the lowest a man could ever sink. It was despicable!

"I can't believe it! That son of a bitch! Why didn't you call sooner!"

"I thought because we never talked, you wouldn't care…." I could understand why she thought so.

"Monica, we are family. If you need help, you can call me when ever. But, why the new number?"

"With Roger gone, Biff and I didn't a steady income. We lost our home and had to move to an apartment in the city." Now I was furious. 

"That's horrible! I promise, if I ever see him again, I will pay for the funeral." I felt some relief hearing her giggle on the other end. 

"You don't have to go to such trouble. So, about Biff, can he stay?" Such hope she had in her voice. It almost made me cry.

"Biff can stay with us for as long as he wants."

"O THANK YOU LYDIA! Just Thank you! How can I ever repay you?" She shouted happily.

"Just promise me you'll call once in a while to check up with me. I'm worried about you."

"I promise, I'll be there with Biff this Saturday. Is that ok?"

"Sounds great sis. See you then. Bye"

"Bye" she answered quickly, and then hung up. This Saturday was the day before the festival, if Waverly, Warren and Vincent were to win their competitions tomorrow. I made my way back up to our Knitting Circle, hoping no one was dead. I called to Shivers to clean the room next to Sir Weston. It should be a good room for Biff to stay. While on my way up, I bumped into a familiar dancing couple.

"O, Lydia, we're so sorry. Just practicing before tomorrow!" Waverly and Warren seemed especially giddy for running me over. What could I do. I knew if I yelled at them, their spirits would be crushed, and they would blame me over the next three months for making them lose. 

"How did Nana and Petunia turn out?" I asked, hoping all was calm.

"OOOHHH, I don't know, I left when Nana slapped Petunia, and Petunia kicked her in her bad knee." She said in her happy voice.

"Oh GOD!" I rushed over to Nana's room and practically knocked down the door. The bloody battle field I pictured in my mind, turned out to be a pleasant reality. Nana was in her chair, Petunia was sitting with Sue pea, and Melody was in the middle. 

"Oh, well how nice does this look." I said, teasingly. Nana and Petunia gave me snotty smiles in return. 

" So Melody, how did you stop the brawl?" I had to know. Melody was one of the only three people who could make peace between them.

"Well, I had to get a little hands on, but after some yelling, I put them in separate corners, and they stopped fighting." 

"O thank God. I don't know what would happen if we had to go through another lawsuit of Nana vs. Miss Petunia."

" I still won that case!" Nana proclaimed.

"Your just lucky because you could get a lawyer!" Petunia fought back.

"Ladies! What did we discuss." Melody said in an annoyed tone. Instantly the two shut up. I couldn't help but laugh a little. I went back to my own little corner and continued knitting my blanket for Chauncey. 


	7. Chapter 7

It was finally the day most anticipated all week. The annual County Fine Art competition. The winners of all categories would compete next Saturday in the renaissance festival to become county champions. As always with every competition morning, it was pure hell getting out of the house. Miss Petunia had to go through her three hour beauty routine before going anywhere public, Henry and Orville messed up their nice clothes after having them on for five minutes, and Nana was desperately trying to find her husband's cane. On the verge of my sanity, I rushed out the door with Neville to meet the cars out front. We could never afford a car with the number of people living in our house. My parents, before they died, set up a transportation system for all of us. I was one less thing that would drive me off the edge.

"Petunia! Are you ready yet!?" I shouted at the top of my lungs.

"Hold on! I'm still fixing my hair!" Who knows when she would be done. My mind was racing with a thousand things I had to do. Sue Pea was still sleeping, Vincent was no where to be found, I had no idea if Grimmly or Sir Weston was coming , Melody was still practicing, and before I could handle any of that, I realized I left Chauncey in his room. Short of breath, I raced up the stairs to the nursery, unfortunately to find him hysterically crying. I grabbed him and rushed toward the front door. There outside, I saw Neville, gesturing me toward the car.

" You ok?" he asked.

"Ohh…. I'm fine. I mean, everyone is frantically trying to get ready, I have no idea where half the people are, we're going to be late, and I'm about to kill someone because I can calm down and so help me God-"

"Ok, ok Lydia, dear, just take deep breathes." He tried to restrain me. I was about to lose it.

" Why don't you wait in the car with Chauncey, I'll find Waverly, Warren, and Vincent, get Nana with Sue Pea and send you off. I'll meet you there with the boys, fixed and dressed."

"Thank you…." I said softly. With a quick kiss, he ran off. I honestly felt like crying. I guess it's one of the side effects of the first month with the new baby. Extreme mood swings. I climbed into the car, settling myself down in the cozy seat next to the window. Chauncey stopped crying, and now was serene in my arms. I felt like a mess. I was short of breath, confused, and dazed. At least Neville made me feel a little better. He knows I have problems channeling my emotions, especially now with Chauncey. However, he always knew how to make me feel better, no matter what the situation may be. I think his tolerance really helps in our relationship. He's so loving to me, helping me out in my numerous times of need. I just feel I haven't done enough for him. Suddenly, the three contenders were in the car, along with Sue Pea and Nana. With the ok from Neville, the driver started the engine, and we were off. I was somewhat serene, trying desperately to block out Waverly and Warren's gibberish about their dance plan. This went on for about an hour, or two, until we finally arrived at the County Ballroom. I honestly wanted to stay in the car the whole time, but Waverly had to push me.

"Lydia, dear, aren't you coming? I would be so depressed if missed our dance." Turning my head, I saw her make her infamous puppy dog eyes. With a huge moan, I managed to lift myself up and climb out of the car. Escorted by my sister, we made our way to the front door. It opened, and my eyes burned from the incredible amount of light. When my eyes finally settled, I saw a glorious hall, pale white walls that sparkled under the golden light. The orchestra was playing and colorful works of art were hung up across the walls. Vincent ran off to prepare his work for the evaluation. Waverly dragged me to the studio, where the two wanted to quickly practice their routine. As they danced, they kept asking my opinion and if they should change anything. I constantly told them they were fine and not to change. However, that is not good enough for them. I feared Neville would not come soon enough. If thy asked my opinion once more, I swear I was going to punch someone. As I thought I was to lose my sanity, my knight in shining armor came to my rescue.

"Hello my dear! "he said in his cheery voice.

"Hello my love how are you?" I was happy to see him. With a kiss, he told me the status of everyone.

" Well, good news! Henry and Orville are looking presentable in their nice clothes, Miss Petunia finished her routine on time, and Melody is here."

"O wonderful! That's fantastic. Anyone left behind?"

"Grimmly and Weston, as usual." It was usual for the two not to come . I never knew what Grimmly was up to, but Sir Weston was probably in the freezer, working on his fur coat for the woman he'll never meet.

"It is time for the dance competition to begin." An announcer stated in his booming voice. "Will the Waltzing Whrilindas please take the floor?"

"O my God! Warren, that's us!" Waverly shouted in a shrill of excitement. With giddy faces, the two made their way to the dance floor. I still can't believe they made their own team name. However, considering their dancing style, it suited them well. Warren and Waverly gracefully set up their begging position. I wasn't paying attention to any of their rehearsal, but I knew they were doing a Viennese Waltz. I didn't know much about the dance. All I knew was it was a fast, graceful movement. All fell quiet. The violins began to play, Melody displaying her talent on the piano. Suddenly, Warren gracefully wrapped his arm around Waverly. With a loose turn, they spread their arms out like wings. Crossing their arms, they turned without flaw, and leaned out back toward the judges. Soon, the two finally moved. They gracefully danced toward the opposite end of the floor, never letting go of each other's hands. She pulled out and was drawn in by his force, as she was lifted off the ground, like she was leaping. She let go and spun around numerous times, then she was grabbed by Warren's masculine grasp, as he dipped her down smoothly to the floor. Their moves were excellent, as though they were dancing on air. Showing off his strength, Warren lifted Waverly up and spun her around in a continuing circle, placing her down gently without a sound. The two finished their dance by posing, placing their hands on each other's face, as though they were to share a kiss of a lifetime. The crowd went crazy for the two. Their cheers lasted longer then they were on the floor.

"O my God. Waverly, Warren, you two were beautiful!" I shouted to them racing to give my congratulations.

"O thank you" Waverly said with tears in her eyes. "We worked so hard! I didn't think the crowd would react like that." Warren embraced her, trying to dry her tears of joy. The two retied to the studio for a few hours, cleaning up and dressing into something comfortable. I joined them with Neville and Petunia, talking about how much it would mean to them if they went to all county. That's one thing I admired about them. They never relied on talent. They always knew their were people better then they were. What was most fulfilling for them, was they fact they knew they did well. Waverly played with her nephew for the first time since he's been home, which gave me some time to get some decent food. I was exploring the art competition, which was late into it's judging. I stopped to look at Vincent's painting. He entitled it, 'Corpse Bride'. The dark shades and use of emotion was truly hypnotic. The artist quickly snapped me out of my trance.

"So, you admire my work?"

"Oh yes. It is truly beautiful." I said in a staggering voice.

"Yes. May I have a word with you?" he asked. I was surprised. He changed the subject so quickly, I thought something was wrong. He dragged me to a private corner.

"You have my attention, what's the matter?" I was beginning to become concerned.

"Miss Lydia. Do you know what my inspiration for this painting was?" he asked, hoping I knew.

"No, I don't." I was confused.

"My inspiration was you." With his confession, I was shocked. "You are that Corpse Bride."

"Now wait, how can that be me? I have love. You know that." I had no idea what direction he was going in.

"My inspiration was my feeling for you, and yours for me. You can not deny that we had something for each other. I miss you sitting in my studio, watching me work. We had something there that night we were almost together. We were close, in love, and when it got more intense you loved it! Ever since that night, it seems you deny there was anything between us. You try to kill your feelings, but I know they are still their, wandering in your heart." He described it so beautifully, but that didn't help how angry I was.

"You know I love Neville!" I shouted softly. "He is my one love, a better love then you could ever be! How can you think such things he is your friend!" Why Vincent tortured me so I'll never understand. Then, he pulled me in close. We stared at each other for god knows how long. In that time, I felt something I never felt with him in a while. A spark of lust.

"I know this may seem crazy to you, like it will never happen." Vincent said in slow, deep voice. "But I promise you. One day, your feeling will show through for me again. On that same day, you will forget about Neville, for a short time, and we will have our moment of pure love. And I promise you, it will be the best moment of your life." I breathed slowly, absorbing his warning.

"And the winner of the art exposition is…… Vincent Van Gore!" we heard the announcer say. He stared at me with a smile, and ran off to accept his award. I sat down, scared for my life. My mind thought of many possibilities of what he meant. I feared betrayal, rape, continuous lust until I cracked. I tried to block my fears with a promise. 'As long as I have this ring on my finger, I will never betray Neville' I said to myself. I sat there, stunned, until Waverly found me.

"Lydia, are you ok?" she asked concerned. I had been missing for a while.

"O I'm fine. I just……. fell." I couldn't tell anyone about his warning.

"Ok. We won the dance completion." hearing that put a smile on my face. I hugged her, and she slowly escorted me out to the car, finally going home.


	8. Chapter 8

"Well, this is like nothing I've seen before. I can't find any physical cause for her illness." The doctor was completely baffled about my condition. This was one of the only things I could catch. I was semi conscious, my vision hazy, breath heavy, fever boiling. I laid there, not remembering where I was or how long it's been since Neville shook me awake, fear in his voice.

"Is she going to be ok?" Neville asked anxiously.

"I believe so. However, there is no medicine I can give her. Nothing more I can do then say keep her in bed and swap the cold clothes every fifteen minutes. Try to get her to eat or drink something." Giving his best wishes, he packed his bag and walked out the door. I gave a large moan of pain.

"She was just fine the night before. Wasn't she?" Miss Petunia questioned.

"Well…… I did find her in a small corner by the art exhibit yesterday. She was on the floor, just staring into space. Think that might have been an early sign?" With Waverly's last statement, I realized what caused my illness. That time I was zoning out in my small corner, I was thinking about the possible ways Vincent would try to have his way with me. No wonder the doctor could find no cure. I was ill with fear. I would tell them not to worry, but I didn't have the strength to speak.

"I'll get Mr. Luggs to make some tea for her. Maybe she'll be able to eat later." With that Petunia sneaked off, closing the door gently behind her.

"Hmmmmmm" hummed Waverly. "Since when does she go off by herself to Mr. Luggs?" I knew why she seemed suspicious. Miss Petunia once stated in our Knitting circle, because of his weight, that she despises him and wants to be no where near the 'creature' except during meals. But lately, I noticed Miss Petunia going down to the kitchen by herself. I decided not to get involved with whatever this was leading to.

"I don't know." Neville said. "Maybe this is for Lydia."

"_Maybe." _Waverly thought. She would let it go, for now. But I knew if this happened again, she would stop at nothing until she found out the truth.

Meanwhile, Miss Petunia raced down toward the kitchen. She crashed through the door, being greeted with the smell of fine food.

"Oh, it smells heavenly in here!" she exclaimed, dramatically. Just the tone she was going for, it got Mr. Luggs attention.

"Hello Miss Petunia, what can I do for you?" he asked with annoyance. This wasn't the first time she came crashing in.

"I need some tea for Lydia. The poor thing is sick in bed with an unknown cause." she said with a smile on her face.

"Oh, will she be ok?" he asked.

"Yea she'll be ok, so what masterpiece are you preparing for tonight?" she quickly changed the subject.

"It's pot roast." Luggs stated. Luggs began to feel just a tad bit awkward, especially when Miss Petunia walked towards him in a very sexy like manner.

"So, it must take so much talent to cook food to such an amazing perfection." she said in a flirtatious tone.

"Uh, not really……." he answered quickly.

"Well, I never really learned how to cook, maybe one day you can show me how…." she said slowly, getting extremely close to him. He quickly pushed away.

"Are you drunk?" he screamed.

"What?! NO! Can't you tell when-" she stopped herself short. Mr. Luggs gave her a long stare of confusion, until he finally realized what she was doing.

"Miss Petunia….. Were you trying to hit on me all this time?" he asked in a sleazy voice.

"Maybe…." she said. The two exchanged dirty looks to one another, until Melody broke their trance.

"I'm sorry, but Waverly said she really needs the tea now." Mr. Luggs quickly rushed back to what he was doing, as if nothing happened.

"Sorry Melody, we were just talking about…….pot roast… Would you mind if you took the tea up to Miss Lydia?" Petunia asked, trying you conceal how mad she was that Melody ruined her perfect moment.

"Sure." She agreed. Mr. Luggs steadily gave her the tea and sent her on her way. Shortly after Melody left, Petunia headed for the door, only replying "I'll be back."

made her way up the stairs with such pose and balance, spilling not one drop of tea until she reached my room. When she arrived, she was a tad shocked by my appearance. I can't blame her, I looked as though I was on the verge of death.

"Oh my, is she ok?" she asked shakily.

"Should be, if we can successfully get her temperature down." Neville said. I could her some hopelessness in his voice. Oh how I wanted to embrace him, tell him I was going to be fine, tell him to kick Vincent out! But alas, I was still weak.

"Melody my dear, if you be so kind as to go fetch some more cold water? Use some ice in the freezer."

"Right away sir" she answered back quickly. I felt bad for the poor girl. Waverly could have gone, she was right next to him. I feared Melody would soon become a modern Cinderella if she didn't stop doing everything she was told. I pray for the day she refuses a chore. Problem is, she's too damn sweet. Melody scurried off without a word to fetch my water. As she made her way down, she suddenly had a strange feeling. A feeling as though one is being watched. She was in the perfect setting , a long hallway with nobody in it. She picked up her pace, trying to get to the freezer as soon as possible. However, her efforts failed, as Shivers saw her passing by from the other room. He quickly ran out, setting his course for down the hall, straight to her. Seeing him out of the corner of her eye, her heart leapt for fear as she picked up her pace to a small jog. Continuing to check his distance, it seemed as though he was coming up faster and faster. Now, she was running for her life. Melody made sharp turns in random directions, trying to lose the petifile. But once again, her attempts seemed worthless. After recognizing where she was, she quickly darted out the door into the backyard. She didn't have anytime to think about where to hide. Shivers would be out in a matter of seconds. On impulse, she headed to the garden shed. She dashed in and slammed the door. Looking for a good spot to hide, she went behind the shelves with the various flower pots. Holding her breath, she prayed he would go away. Shivers slowly walked out into the blinding light, glancing around for his crush. However, Shivers was one of those people who never went to the backyard. Ever. Thankfully, he easily gave up, and walked away. She gave a huge sigh of relief, thinking she could finally relax. Unfortunately, she was wrong.

"Hey you!" Bogmire shouted. Melody gave a yelp of fright. "What the hell you doin' here!"

"Oh, I'm sorry, this was a last resort thing really. I was running from Shivers, and-"

"What!" he screamed, as he rolled off the wood post again. He quickly got up, trying to ignore his pain. "You mean that creepy butler guy with the face that looks like its been smashed in?"

"Yes, I'm sorry for intruding, but-"

"O no! miss, ya'll can hide out here for as long as you want, anytime you want. Nobody ever come back here, so your always safe."

"Thank you" she said softly. "I didn't even know anyone lived back here."

"…..Well….. It's like that for me. I hide out here, I get food, do some work, I don't bother no one, and no one don't bother me."

"Oh. Doesn't that get lonely sometimes?" she asked. Bogmire looked at her strangely. This was the first time ever had a 'conversation' with anyone. Not to mention the first person to ask how he was.

"Well not really. Ya'll get used to it." he said. However, she knew he wasn't exactly telling the truth. She was about to leave until he suddenly stopped her.

"Uh…. Before you go, never got a chance to catch your name."

"It's Melody" she said with a smile. Bogmire gave her a long stare, having no idea what to say next.

"Oh, that's a perrty name. It's like that thing related to music right?" he asked stupidly.

"Um, yeah, it is." Bogmire made a face, realizing how ignorant he just sounded. She couldn't help but laugh.

"Oh my! I have to get water for Lydia! I'm sorry, but I have to go." she exclaimed, rushing toward the door. She gradually slowed down, remembering how he kinda saved her.

"Thanks again for the cover. I'm sure I'll be back the next time Shivers comes around."

"Hope it's soon." Bogmire said without thinking. He turned bright red after his statement, watching her walk away with an awkward stare. While he thought_ she'll never be back,_ Melody knew she would see him again.


	9. Chapter 9

I was feeling better from my latest illness. After a week of high fevers, chest pains and fading I and out of consciousness, I was glad to just be in a moderately weak state. Thank God Neville took care of me. He was by my side the entire time, reminding me of everything. My memory was pretty bad, seeing how once I didn't know he was my husband. Being sick for so long, I had no idea what day it was.

"Neville hun, what day is it today." I asked in a scratchy voice.

"It's Friday" he said. I got I sharp pain in my head, realizing the date. Biff Atlas was coming here today! I started to breath heavily, shaking uncontrollably, as though I was having a heart attack.

"Neville, Neville, honey Neville," I couldn't stop speaking.

"What is it? Lydia dear calm down!" Neville took me into his arms, holding tight until I stopped moving. "Lydia, just tell me what's wrong."

"Biff is coming today, I'm in no condition to see him or show him around. Can you or some of the girls just take him, show where his room is, make him feel welcome," I said in an airy voice, trying to grasp my breath with every word I said.

"Alright, Lydia, I'll go get Melody and Petunia. I'll let them take Biff around the mansion." His kissed me softly, and left to fetch the girls. Unfortunately, it was a big mistake leaving me alone. Two minutes after Neville left, Vincent Van Gore came to my door. He stood there, glanced at me, and my heart pounded with fear. He came to my side.

"Are you felling well?" He asked, as though everything was fine.

"You just stay away from me." I said angrily. "You're the reason I'm sick."

"Sick with what, my dear?"

"Don't call me your dear! I'm sick with fear because of you!" I shouted, gasping for air as pain settled in my chest.

"What is it you fear most? Your true feelings for me?" he asked sleazily.

"No, I fear how you will have your way with me. I would never betray Neville, so that only leaves you with one option ." I said sternly. Vincent gave me an angry look.

"You think I'm that low that I would physically force you to love me! " He gave me an evil glare. He face softened quickly, and looked at me with such sensitive eyes.

"Miss Lydia. You and I both know we had something. We were almost together. Do you remember? You felt the same desires as I. Remember how you begged me to hold you closer, harder, tighter…" As he kept whispering such things in my ear, I used what strength I had left to repress all thoughts and flashbacks. My efforts failed me. Lust was sparking in my heart. I did unfortunately remember, every detail of our passionate moment.

"Lydia" He whispered, "I would never do anything by force, I am a patient man. One day, you will have strong, uncontrollable feelings for me, and we will be together in a night of pure love and ecstasy. Until then, my dear." My eyes fluttered, heat rose in my face as he walked out the room. I felt light headed, slowly losing consciousness. The last thing I saw was Neville rushing into the room, screaming my name. Without a word, I blacked out.

Biff was due at the house around three o'clock. Neville managed to assemble a small team to look after him for the afternoon. Of these people were Melody, Petunia, Sir Weston, and Nana.

"Alright, we don't know what this Biff guy is like. Just welcome the bastard with open arms." Nana said stiffly. She glanced over to Petunia. "Girl, I said open arms!" Petunia slowly uncrossed her arms.

"This Biff guy is probably a string bean. Ten bucks says he gets killed by Henry and Orville within the week." Petunia snickered at her own little joke.

"He being Lydia's sister's son makes him sound a little whippy. Twenty bucks says Henry and Orville make him cry." Nana proclaimed.

"Now ladies, we promised Lydia we wouldn't criticize her nephew until we got to know him." Melody reminded them of their manners. Soon after her statement, the doorbell rang.

"That must be him." Sir Weston headed toward the door, and opened it. There stood a frail young woman, with a pale face.

"This is Lydia's house, right……." said Monica, a bit nervous.

"Indeed it is, come on in." Sir Weston gestured Monica in. She looked back.

"Come in Biff, don't be shy." she spoke with a happy tone. Instantly, he appeared. Biff was not a string bean nor a whimp. Biff had a perfect six pack, tight muscles, and a rounded ass. Melody and Petunia started at Biff, eyes wide, mouths agape.

"Hello there," he said in his masculine voice. The two girls took in heavy breathes.

"……So, Biff. I'm Sir Weston, and this is your grandmother, Nana."

"Hello Nana, my your looking lovely today." Biff kindly complimented.

"O my, what a gentlemen." Nana blushed.

"And this fine young lady is miss Melody."

"Hello there,"

"_Your gorgeous_" she said out lout in an airy tone. All but Biff snickered. She turned a bright red as she hid her face behind her hands.

"Excuse Melody, she sometimes says her thoughts out loud." Petunia said in a snotty tone. "Please, let me show you around the mansion." she grabbed Biff, close, and dragged him down the hall.

"I don't think you'll be seeing him for a while." stated Sir Weston.

"So Biff, you must obviously workout a lot." Petunia tried to start a conversation, Melody trailing behind.

"Yes, I do. I've gotten into the habit of working out much more often over the past few months. You see, I found that punching a bag, or lifting weights works up a sweat, and really calms me down. It's the way I work off my rage."

"Oh, that's soooo interesting." Petunia said in a flirty tone. "How old are you by the way?" randomly changing the subject

"Eighteen" Biff said confused. When she realized that he was much to young for her, and stared at Melody.

"Well then….." she quickly let go off his arms. "This is your room." The three stepped inside a small room. He glanced around at the maroon walls with the fluffy bed and small bathroom.

"I can deal with this," he said. "If you ladies don't mind, I want to say goodbye to my mother and settle in."

"Um, I don't know if this helps, but there is a gym two hallways down from here." Melody quickly added.

"That actually helps a lot. Thank you." with a smile on his face, he left the room and headed down the hall.

"Honey, I've got to teach you how to talk to a man."

"I'm sorry, he's just so handsome….." she gave a large sigh.

"Don't worry honey, I'll teach you everything I know, but not now." The two rushed down the hall to the lobby, where they found Biff hug his mom as the two exchanged a sorrowful farewell.

"Be good, I'll call every week." Monica said with tears in her eyes.

"I'll be good mom , I promise." She kissed her son on the cheek, and slowly walked out the front door.

"If you ever need anything, our door is always open." Sir Weston shouted after her. She glanced back.

"Thank you." She slowly turned around, and finally left.


End file.
